A B C of Ghost Hunt
by shambo cro
Summary: A series of oneshots split into chapters depending on length. Each new one shot will start with a letter of the alphabet. At the moment only Lin knows Naru's identity and Mai is aware. Chapter G is up. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MANGA NARU's IDENTITY!
1. A for Arachnophobia

**Hi all**

 **I'm back for a shot at one-shots.**

 **These short stories will vary in length and some may run for several chapters.**

 **Each one-shot will start with a letter of the alphabet.**

 **Hopefully that makes sense.**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters:)**

* * *

 **A for Arachniphobia**

It was a rather dull day at SPR as Naru turned down two cases, due to both possible clients admitting it could be a matter of checking the cables and wiring. I believe my boss had replied with that same cold unwavering demeanour saying "I believe you need an electrician, I think you may have a problem with the circuit" at this the husband of the second client had responded with a pointed glance at his wife as if to say 'I told you so' "Mr Shibuya, are you sure it's the wiring, what if it's a spectre or ghost" the wife or as my notes had called her Mrs Watanabe, argued annoyed that yet another man was ignoring her claim about a ghost haunting her house.

"Very well Mrs Watanabe, if it would offer you any reassurance" my boss began taking a slow sip of tea "my assistant could look into it for you" he finished as I could see him smirking at me behind the cup. 'Me or Lin' I thought as he said that.

"Oh that would be great! Finally I can relax" Mrs Watanabe got up from the sofa and did what could be described as a victory dance. "Mai, please take their details" Naru said walking into his lair as I got an address and number of the less than thrilled husband before the couple left.

I looked at the address, it was pretty far from the office. "Mai tea" the narcissist called as I made my rounds to the kitchen for what felt like the tenth time that morning. I placed the tea leaves in and began step by step making the tea.

After boiling the kettle and letting the leaves soak for awhile, I assembled the tray and placed two cups on it before heading to Lin's office and knocking.

"Hi Lin san, cup of tea" I chirped as I set the cup down as he acknowledged with a nod before resuming his typing on his keyboard. 'He seems more into his typing than usual' I thought as I left heading towards Naru's office.

I knocked on the door as I heard a faint "come in."

* * *

 **The rest of this one shot will be continued in chapter 2.**

 **P.s. I'm aware oneshots normally are a chapter in length but I felt the need to split it over a few.**


	2. A for Arachnophobia part 2

I gently opened the door as Naru continued reading through his black note book, I had never really noticed it before but the notebook strangely resembled the Death Note. Well if he wasn't making effigy dolls of co-workers like John had joked he may as well be trying to make a somewhat crime free world.

"Mai, I know I'm handsome but staring is rude" my boss stated placing down his little black book. 'Out of all the narcissistic retorts' I thought as I set down the cup of tea.

"Mai, I was wondering if you would mind calling up Yasuhara" Naru said picking up his book "to research the latest case?" I asked somewhat rhetorically. "I just don't want my tea maker going alone" he stated matter of factly, causing a blush to tint Mai's cheeks.

"Your trusting me to check out a case by myself?" I questioned "thought never crossed my mind, I'm simply helping the client understand that an electrician is required" I rolled my eyes at my boss's attitude before leaving the room.

 **Five minutes later...**

"Yasu, if I may discuss why I called" I cut him off as he tried to tell me about a new series he was into known as xxxholic. "So what's up? Boss listening to the conversation?" Yasu asked feeling the tension.

"Yasu, Naru wants us both to check out a ghost issue-" I heard a cough from behind me "I'm sorry, a wiring issue?" I asked as Naru shot me a glare.

"Oh can't the client call an electrician?" Yasu asked as I felt a headache coming on "how soon can you get to SPR?" I tried to stay calm.

"I'm actually at the bottom step-" he sighed as I looked out the window placing the phone down.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

After explaining the case to a hyperactive Yasu, we had finally hit the road as we hailed a bus and bought two tickets towards the edge of town (where the clients lived). "So..." Yasu sighed looking at me with playful eyes "ask big boss out yet?"

There was a yelp as I sent my elbow into his side without remorse. "What did I do?" He asked innocently "are you for real?" I gently placed my elbow near his side ready for a warning jab.

"Hey Yasu" I nudged him as we approached our stop.

"Mai, I didn't do anything" he complained "it's our stop" I explained as he quickly pushed the button before getting up and following me off the bus.

After a good ten minutes worth of walking past fields and farmland we reached the address. To say I was shocked was an understatement, the house took me by surprise. Its windows were circular and one had an eclipse like stencil in the corner. As for the door, it was a standard model of door seen normally at the front of a mansion not a bungalow.

As I approached the door to knock , I instantly received a shiver. Already knowing it was too late to turn back I continued to reach for the knocker which covered my hand in a cobweb. "Careful Mai, you might get cursed" Yasu joked as he recalled an event from xxxholic, where Domeki kun had been cursed for destroying a spider's web.

"I'll be fine, Yasu" I stated "all I'm saying is you just destroyed, dedication and preparation by some poor spider" he just as blandly stated.

"Ah Mr Shibuya's assistants" Mr Watanabe said adding the plural as Yasu came into view. "Mr Watanabe" I bowed as he lead us inside towards the mains circuit.

As we entered I felt myself stiffen at what I saw "are you ok?" Mr Watanabe asked picking up on my nervousness, I was shivering out of control.

"Mai, say something" Yasu begged I used my arm to point at the massive hairy, eight-legged fiend that was looking right at me. "There'saspider" I muttered as Yasu nudged me "Spider" I said taking deep breaths as I kept my eyes on the spider which backed up.

"Sorry for the fright" Mr Watanabe quickly placed his hand out to pick up the spider, which in an almost graceful manner climbed aboard the man's big hand. "This is our pet Tarantula, Ara" he smiled as if talking about something his child had done, as if proud.

"I'm sorry Mr Watanabe, I guess I'm a bit of an arachniphobe." I laughed nervously "don't worry, I'll just put her back in the vivarium" he said turning to walk away with Ara in hand.

* * *

After Mr Watanabe returned, we examined the wiring and found that a drawing pin was digging into one of the cables that lead to the mains.

We followed the odd trail of wires and cables which had some twigs, along with sharp plastic items sticking out. "What in the world?" Mr Watanabe asked coming across some kind of communication device tangled in webbing.

"If I may ask you a question, Mr Watanabe" I began as he gave me a look before responding "call me Kei, and what's up?" He asked me.

"I think Ara, may have been trying to make a nest" I said "do you have any male spiders?" I shivered at the thought.

"One but he's been missing for months. 'months, and he's only telling me now?' I thought determined to deal with the situation without turning into a scaredy cat.

"Is there a chance that the two bred? And this being considered decided to do a Romeo and Juliet?" Yasu asked Kei, Kei looked surprised by the idea and became bit angry.

"Guess, it's possible for them to answer nature's call" Kei seemed to calm down "KEI!" A feminine shout sounded from the front door.

"Come quickly" the voice called.

* * *

 **One minute later...**

"Miss Watanabe" I sighed as she was holding in her hands a Tarantula almost identical to Ara. "Is that the male?" I rhetorically asked the slightly flushed husband as he avoided eye contact with his wife.

"Honey, we think we found the paranormal occurrence" he stuttered, as his wife gave him an encouraging look and smiled "Ara's been making a web near the mains" he stopped and looked at his wife.

"Is she nesting? Is she having babies?" The wife was grinning from ear to ear.

What Mrs Watanabe said next shocked us all "I'm finally going to be a Grandma" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, momentarily forgetting the spider in her hands which landed on a petrified Mai's head.

 **The End of this one shot**

 **Thanks to all who followed**

 **Nowhere Gray**

 **patrickstar1999**

 **Circus Monster 2002**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, really started getting the shivers writing this one.**

 **Please feel free to review or pm, to let me know if I should continue with my one shot alphabet idea.**

 **I was going to say Terrarium but decided on a vivarium instead.**


	3. Black and blue

Hi

 **As described in chapter 1 or A, this will be a series of one shots.**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except OCs.**

 **Some Chapters may be slightly connected.**

 **Apologies for OOCness**

 **Naru's P.O.V**

* * *

I turned a page in my little black book, it was boring without Mai here. Instead of having Mai here I had my assistant who kept to himself, however he was busying himself typing away. My next option was resort to dealing with the childish antics of one angry Ayako and a Monk who had been bickering for near to five minutes in succession of getting on my last nerves.

I went to call out for a fresh batch of Mai's tea, but the sudden realisation hit me. I had sent Mai on a job, that meant no tea making. What else it meant was that I was stuck with the role of reminding the now shrieking Ayako that whilst she had time to shriek at people, I was trying to focus. If you were to ask on what, my answer would be incomplete, for I myself didn't have much to focus on.

As I was working up the anger to approach Ayako about her excessive use of vocal chords she stopped.

Curious as to why Monk was off the hook I decided to investigate. "Make some room" exclaimed Yasuhara as I opened the door to see a very familiar brunette curled up in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked as Ayako took Mai's pulse which was pretty rapid "she seems to be suffering from a state of shock" the Priestess called over her shoulder.

"Explain" I ordered before adding a "please" to which I received few blank looks.

"Mai suffered a slight reaction to the job assigned" the young college student sighed "there was no slight to this reaction" Lin spoke up coming out of his office.

"As we had completed the job, she had a rough experience" Yasu continued "she was fine for the most part but about halfway to the office she collapsed"

 **To be continued..**


	4. Black and blue part 2

**Mai P.O.V.**

I blinked adjusting my eyes to the bright light that shone above me. I looked around at my surroundings to ensure I knew where I was before jumping to the wrong conclusion and ending up in trouble.

I recognised the sofa to be the same as the one from the SPR office, no Naru's office. Except it or rather me was wrapped up in what appeared to be a rough blanket or jacket. I rubbed more sleep from the corner of my eyes as I felt the familiar material. I circled the rough outer layer with my thumb and then circled in and around the soft almost padded warmth of the second layer of what I had assumed was a jacket.

Upon further inspection I realised it was too small to be of Lin's build, so it must be- was it Naru's jacket? I questioned myself, not sure how I had ended up with my narcissistic boss's jacket hanging round me in a 'to keep warm' fashion.

Outside the office door I could make out raised voices, the kind which are trying to whisper but fail miserably. "Noll, I came as soon as I heard" a feminine voice said "Mori san, what if Taniyama san hears you?" Lin inquired. Mori san, where did I recognize that surname from?

"Madoka?" I thought out loud.

Careful not to make a noise as I got up, I neatly folded the jacket over the arm of the sofa before taking my leave.

As I went to open the door I stopped in my tracks as I almost walked right into Naru.

"Going somewhere?" He asked raising his brow in surprise that I was awake "well, how long was I out for?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Four hours and twenty three minutes" Naru responded looking up at the clocks hour and minute hands. "You want to talk about it? Or make tea first?" Naru added.

I felt my cheeks sting with heat at the mention of his beloved tea, I considered refusing to make him tea until he told me who Noll was. 'Why am I so nice?' And with that last thought I turned on my heel and made for the kitchenette.

As I finished letting the leaves soak in warm water, I placed each individual cup on a tray and walked towards Lin's office knocking the door out of manners.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be resting?" Lin noted how I hobbled through the door and almost spilled his cup as I went to set it down.

"I'll be fine" I waved him off as I trekked to Naru's office.

 **Will do another chapter or two for B, but feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **Also if you've any ideas for the rest of the chapters drop me a pm or review.**

 **Thanks as always for reading:)**


	5. Black and blue part 3

**Hi guys, thanks for reading**

 **Sorry for OOCness**

 **My updates will be slower due to my college course starting in September**

 **Depending on Coursework I will post as soon as I can.**

 **Chapter C may be concerning Cosplay, but it will hopefully be up by next week.**

 **Naru P.O.V**

I had sent a barely awake Mai to make tea without as much as a complaint. Not that I wanted to annoy her beyond her limits, as much as her flustered face normally brightened the dull office work and my day. I was brought out of my thoughts by the familiar tapping at my door "come in" I answered gazing at the door.

I expected my nostrils to be overcome by the familiarity which was Mai's tea. I was not disappointed when I saw my assistant enter the room with a tray of tea and her usual shy but childish smile.

"Hey Naru, I brought you tea" Mai smiled as she handed me a cup before retreating for the door.

"Mai, what happened?" I knew the last thing to do was confront Mai but it was important, I cared for her as an employee like any good boss should.

"Shibuya san, can you give me your word" she stuttered in reply as I froze at the use of my alias. "It depends" I said keeping my stoic mask in place "I don't want certain people knowing, my reason for fainting" she kept her eyes adverted from the speculating look that was most likely in my eyes.

"You've my word, within reason that is" I responded as Mai stood by the door "I was faced with a scenario. This specific scenario involved one of my phobias, although I carried out the job at hand-"she paused unsure how to continue.

I gave a nod of reassurance.

"Evidence indicated that the Watanabe's tarantula had been nesting near the wiring" Mai glanced from her shoes to me "it seems it was planning on breeding with their male tarantula that had recently went awol" she concluded.

"So you've a small case of arachniphobia then?" I questioned my doe eyed assistant "you could say that" she whispered sounding small.

"I have reasons to believe Hara san or Matsuzaki san would probably be put off by spiders too" I tried reassuring her as she made for the door again.

"I just don't like the way they're able to move in so many directions...it's pretty freaky" she turned the door knob before stopping.

"Before you say it, I know they're probably more afraid of me but at least I have a backbone" Mai argued as I tried to process the fact she had cut me off.

With the slam of the door Mai was gone.

I took a small sip of my long awaited tea, if anything I wanted to make this cup last a lifetime.

 **End of oneshot**


	6. C for Comic Con

**Hi again**

 **Thanks again for R &R**

 **Last update until Thursday latest.**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs.**

 **Without further ado**

 **C for Comic Con**

 **Mai P.O.V.**

After a month of working solid my day off had came. And what had I decided to do instead of chilling out on the sofa with a good film? I had let Yasu insist on spending the day with me and going to something known as Comic Con. Too say I was nervous was an understatement, I had goose bumps on my goose bumps plus my ingenious brother figure intended for us to Cosplay and to make matters stranger he had invited the gang.

And under one condition my boss had agreed, I swear by now he must give off a narcissistic aura. "As long as Mai serves me tea" I mean how many times can a guy request tea before he falls ill?

After arriving at Comic Con...

I felt out of place as Yasu said he would provide me a costume. I scanned the crowded halls in search of someone I knew or anyone who was as unfamiliar to this as me. As I continued to survey the fans of several TV shows and movies I came across a, boy who wore a green helmet which was shaped like a lizard or dragonoid creature. The boy wore a green spandex suit with white boots and a golden shield which covered his chest.

As the distance between us decreased I heard a cough.

"I was not expecting to see you here" the cosplayer in the spandex announced in a familiar accent. A few girls in similar outfits gathered round for pictures as he withdrew what looked like a dagger which was green with a gold outline.

After the girls took on a defensive pose next to Mr Green spandex they quickly thanked him before dispersing to get more pictures.

"Sorry about that" he apologised unclipping his helmet before giving his shaggy blue hair a shake.

"Vance?" I asked shocked to see him cosplaying at Comic Con, although I had been aware of the possibility of passing paths with him again.

"Hey gorgeous, how have you been? " he asked smug as ever "you are such a charmer" I mumbled in response to his question.

"So, who are you dressed as? I mean cosplaying? "I stalled damning Yasu for being late.

"I'm actually a Power Ranger, the Green Ranger to be exact. Childhood favourite of my mine" he answered placing the dagger in a holster he had prepared earlier.

"I briefly heard of the Rangers back in Ireland. So, is this you showing your true persona then?" I asked remembering parts from the show.

"I'm a helmet kinda guy, I'm not evil though so I'll pretend that was a compliment" he smiled.

"Hey Tommy, hurry I want to take pictures! " a girl dressed in blue gi ninja robes called out.

"Just how many aliases do you go by?" I eyed him suspiciously as the girl removed her blue head scarf revealing facial features.

"Freya is that you " I gaped at my friend from my latest and last case "Mai" she tackled me into a hug.

I tapped Freya gently to insist that she let go before I turned the same shade of blue as her robe.

 **To be continued...**


	7. C for Comic Con part 2

**I know I said I would update on Thursday, sorry I lied.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Apologies for the change in P.O.V. quiet frequently.**

 **For readers who aren't aware Vance and Freya are from my other fic 'Tea, secrets and a few close calls'**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters except for OCs**

 **Mai P.O.V.**

Freya eager let go as my face slowly returned to a more natural shade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her "I thought it was great seeing you too" she replied meekly.

"I was planning on visiting you after Comic Con. I bumped into your man here though, and we've been showing off our cosplay ever since" Freya sighed tucking a piece of her ombre hair behind her ear.

"Mai, there you are" exclaimed Yasu as he tackled me into a hug from behind "Geez Yasu, where have you been?" I questioned the student as I took in his appearance.

My brother figure was dressed in khaki 3/4 lengths and wore a cream vest over a long sleeved black shirt, which sleeves had been rolled up. To say he looked different by his clothes alone was a lie he was now sporting a ponytail not to mention his hair had been spray painted a silvery grey.

"Changing room to your left, Mai" he said handing me a carrier bag with my cosplay gear in.

"Why don't you two get acquainted" Freya suggested leading me towards the changing room.

* * *

 **Yasuhara P.O.V.**

"Hi. The name's Vance, or Tommy for today" the young man clad in green spandex said.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" I questioned as I slightly recalled the outfit from an article I had seen at a college friend's latest visit to Morphicon. "Yeah, apparently to Mai we share an alter ego" he added before smiling. 'From what I heard you're both evil' I thought.

"Today, you can call me Kabuto. Maybe on a later date we can acquaint ourselves better" I replied not liking the vibe Vance was letting seep from his person.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I don't suppose you know-" Vance began but stopped short when he saw a tall man approach clad in a black suit, with a black tie and white gloves. Following behind him was his charge, a young man wearing a blue suit which reached his kneecap with a cloak- like flowliness. The young man also wore an eyepatch over one eye.

"I must be dreaming" I announced as I noticed the two men were in fact Lin and Naru.

"Hey Boss, you both look well" I chirped at the unamused expression Naru who was cosplaying Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji and the lack of expression on Lin's face who was playing the part of Sebastian from the same show.

"Shibuya San, what a lovely surprise to see you here" Vance sighed placing his helmet back on his head as Naru had still yet to acknowledge him.

"Wish I shared the mere enjoyment you do in seeing people" Naru responded readjusting his eyepatch.

* * *

 **Thanks for checking this out**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think**


	8. C for Comic Con part3

**Previously...**

"Shibuya San, what a lovely surprise to see you here" Vance sighed placing his helmet back on his head as Naru had still yet to acknowledge him.

"Wish I shared the mere enjoyment you do in seeing people" Naru responded readjusting his eye patch.

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V.**

I carefully examined my new look, I was dressed in a white vest top with a blue cross emblem on it. The vest did go against my protests as it showed off my cleavage more than I would've liked it to. I wore a pair of daisy dukes with brown boots and a whip by my side, along with a bunch of keys with symbols similar to the zodiac signs.

"Are you ready yet?" called Freya as she rewrapped part of her ninja gi "just this wig" I responded placing my long haired blond wig over my brown wisps.

After five minutes fiddling with the wig, we headed out to find the best surprise ever, not really.

Unless you consider Yasu trying to keep the peace between a Power Ranger and Ciel Phantomhive entertaining in any aspect. I stalked over wanting to get any sarcastic remark over with.

"Mai" greeted Vance, I gave him a look of annoyance "you look-" he paused exchanging glances with Naru who looked to be emitting a dark aura"beautiful"

"I'll go make some tea, want some Ciel?" I asked remembering he was dressed as Ciel "I'll come too" he said walking off after me as we followed Yasu to the nearest extension lead that didn't have plugs protrusing from each and every socket.

"Oh my word, it's Ciel" shouted a crowd of girls who were now surrounding me and Naru.

'Why me?' I thought as we were surrounded by what I assumed were fangirls "if you are looking for Sebastian, look elsewhere you peasants" Naru responded to the group of about ten girls sounding more irritating than usual when using his 'you're wrong' voice.

"Guess someone is too much like his character" mumbled a group of girls before dispersing to get pictures with the Green Ranger instead of being verbally abused by Ciel.

"I didn't know you watched anime or read manga" I responded to Naru before he shuffled through a bunch of cosplayers "I don't usually but a mutual friend suggested I cosplay as Ciel. Apparently we are matching personalities or something along those lines." he replied flicking a piece of hair out of his face. 'You have no idea Naru'

I thought as I placed the socket in a free slot.

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Due to my currrent studies, this will most likely be my last ever update for this fanfic.**

 **Thanks to the following members for following/favouriting:**

 **Circus Monster 2002  
Fanficluver4life  
Fantasialight  
IWillBeliveIt If I CanDreamIt  
JezzaBELA  
Lee Anna Kindred  
MaiDavis44681  
Nowhere Gray  
Olliephantomhive2461  
lastlost  
patrickstar1999**

 **Adios friends, I may be back later in the year for a Supernatural ff.**


	9. Dashing through the- no

**Hi guys,**

 **long time no write.**

 **I'm back temporarily as I'm taking a break from my assignments.**

 **Should be back to regular updates by March time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters.**

 **Naru P.O.V.**

Mai was running late, normally I would associate this as a habit linked to her not setting her alarm for the correct hour; however until rather recently she had been early if not on time.

If anything logical could cause my assistant being late it would be the two or three inches of snow which had recently fallen during the night.

Being a scientist or perhaps due to my lack of work that needed to be done, I decided to form an hypothesis one by qualitative terms and another by quantitative terms to why Mai had yet to arrive.

I quickly dismissed this idea after contemplating that it would accomplish next to nothing and instead opted for trying her phone.

After three rings I got through just to a frantic sounding Ayako instead of a much preferred panicked Mai.

"Hello Naru, why are you calling Mai's?" she asked trying to compose herself.

"Well being her employer, I am entitled to know why she hasn't shown up to work am I not Miss Matsuzaki" I replied.

"I'm afraid to inform you of this Naru, but due to the temperature she was running I don't think it is possible for her to work today." Judging by the serious yet careful tone she used I could tell something was wrong.

"Miss Matsuzaki, can I talk to her?" I was losing my patience.

"Well, she-"there was shuffling of the phone as it was passed off to what I assumed was a second person. "Naru, could you possibly drop by? There is a possible case at Mai's house" Takigawa responded.

"I'll be there soon" I responded before hanging up.

 **-Will update** **before Friday**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Dashing through the no

After giving Lin a breakdown of why I needed to reach Mai's he did what any sane man would do he questioned my motives "Noll, are you sure this is a good enough reason-" the older man paused taking in Naru's pout which he had most likely picked up from Taniyama san.

A further ten minutes or so driving through the slush and the empty stillness of the van was for once unsettling. Not that I wanted it to be an annoying rowdiness but the current atmosphere seemed to spike the concern I felt for my assistant.

Once I knocked on the door, not soon after did Monk open the door to reveal himself, a distraught Ayako and Father Brown with a worried expression clouding his usual chipper one.

"Now that we are here, can someone take me to the situation" I announced slipping off my jacket and hanging it on the back of the door. "This way" Takigawa spoke up leading to what I supposed was Mai's kitchen.

Lying still and slightly pale in colouration on the floor was Mai. Mai although hard to tell looked comfortable as she had what I assumed was Monk's jacket under her head acting as a pillow. I knelt next to her and felt her forehead using the back of my hand her temperature contradicted the slight discolouration of her face as she displayed signs of a fever.

"I'm guessing that by the facial expressions, you've tried waking her up and not succeeded too well." I stated removing my hand before checking her pulse which was calm, I went to move my hand as her pulse fastened up and became quite erratic.

Finally John spoke up "Kazuya, do you know if this is paranormal?" the Priest seemed slightly unnerved seeing Mai lying without so much as a protest as Naru prodded at her cheek.

"I would like you all to think back to our case with Urado." I began not liking where my conclusion was going. "Do you recall when Mai temporarily astral projected and found where Miss Hara had been taken and hidden. "

Receiving nods and an mmm hmm from Ayako I continued.

"I believe Mai's originally thought latent psychic abilities have become stronger, and she is currently astral projecting. However the only problem with this is, although she is strong projection requires energy and leaves a toll on the physical body not just the mental one."

"Is there a safe method of bringing her back from the spiritual plane? " Ayako asked turning into mother bear.

"Well I can think of one way but I will need a cup of tea" I pinched the bridge of my nose as I could feel Lin's eyes bore into my back at my idea of how to get her back.

* * *

 **Mai's P.O.V.**

I wiggled my foot as if nudging myself to wake up from this weird reality. Nothing happened, my physical body did nothing. Naru would be seething if he didn't get tea today, and what excuse had I to offer him. "Sorry boss but I may have unintentionally triggered my new found ability to astral project" I pictured him say something along the lines of "Mai with your current mental capabilities I highly doubt that's why you were late" and then my mind drifted to an image of me boiling the kettle for his beloved tea.

When I had further researched astral projection I had thought that I would be standing over my body kind of like a free floating apparition. This was not what I had in mind floating round an empty SPR office with nobody even here to entertain myself and free me from the worrisome thought of returning to my material body.

I decided to have a look around the office, just to double check no one was around. I entered Lin's room not so much as a tap on the keys of his laptop.

Next I entered the Narcissists room, empty the normal tea fragranced room was bare of any smart comments or retorts. This was weird why Naru wasn't at his desk calling for tea and where was Lin?

I walked over to examine his desk for a note.

I felt my astral form pout as I thought about how annoying Naru would find it if I had went out without even some indication of where to. Oh wait, that's what I was currently doing.

I decided to see if my abilities were advanced enough to pick up items, fortunately choosing my item was a given considering the massive bookcase Naru had. I moved towards the book case focusing my gripping technique as I reached for a book with a green spine.

Although determined my first attempt ended with my hand going through the book. "Mai, clear your mind focus" I told my eager self.

Slowly I focused my hand and went to pick the book again, succeeding in knocking it off the shelf. "Better than my last attempt" I sighed floating over to it "Hmm a book on Parapsychology, by Oliver Davis" I smiled I had read many papers and studies by him and felt like I finally had someone with a mutual like, too bad it was Naru who may have seen me as a fangirl.

Wait, wasn't the nickname associated with the name Oliver normally Noll? I absentmindedly thought as I recalled Madoka referring to Naru as Noll when I was lying on the couch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, can't believe two chapters in one day.**

 **Next will be up either before Friday or after.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**


	11. Dashing through the no part 3

**Naru P.O.V.**

As I could still feel an intense stare off between Lin and my back, I came up with a second option for getting Mai back. This time when I rescued Mai, the empty threat of docking her pay may be a bit more realistic than she knew.

So far my two plans where:

First the more opposed option by my guardian Lin, attempt astral projection to contact Mai whilst being in the spirit plain myself or plan two. Plan two which I didn't believe would do much than get me laughed at was, try to contact Gene and ask if he could try and contact Mai for me.

As much as plan two would benefit the situation I didn't easily take to the idea of Gene teasing me.

"Any clue on how to transport Mai back?" asked Monk as I turned round to face Lin more than anyone.

"I've developed a plan" I paused taking in the facial expressions of Lin which was hard considering he was quite stoic but annoyance was clear. "However due to certain aspects of the plan, I've come up with a backup just in case" I finished as Lin raised a brow his expression unwavering.

"This backup you speak of, what does it entail?" Lin asked "I contact a medium and have them look for Mai" I responded. Gene of course, was the medium but there was no way of knowing if it would work.

"I see what the preferred plan of action is" Lin stated "However you should attempt Gene." He added.

"Who's Gene?" asked Ayako "to answer your question Miss Matsuzaki, he is a very capable medium. However there is a catch with this medium-""what kind of catch?" asked Takigawa.

"He can only be contacted by several means" I continued "what are these specific means?" Yasuhara asked from the doorway.

"He had a brother who had a telepathic link to him-" "Naru" Lin interrupted "Lin, please I'm trying in finish a coherent sentence" I almost snapped due to all the interruptions thus far.

"Another form of communication would be a _Seance"_ my tone was somber and low pitched as I spoke the word seance. "So, this particular medium has passed on?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes, though my plan of better odds is travelling to where Mai is" I argued "Naru, we can't risk you getting stuck there. Imagine if Mai managed to come back and you couldn't?" Ayako piped up.

There was always that. Getting Mai back and then being unable to find the exit.

"I'll contact Gene, but I'll require some privacy"

* * *

 **Here's a wee chapter for Christmas Eve.**

 **I'll upload the last segment to Dashing through the no, next week.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :-)**

 **shambo**


	12. Dashing through the no final part

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I thought I ought to get back before I make any connections between Professor Davis and Naru. However as I was thinking of returning to my material body the scenes of Naru's office flashed before me, as they changed to those from my well kept apartment.

When I arrived still in astral mode, what shocked me more I couldn't say the fact that almost the whole of SPR were in my apartment or Lin showing a look of worry towards my bedroom door.

"He's taking too long" sighed Lin as he went to turn the knob, the door opened to reveal an unconscious Naru lying on my bed. I blushed at the thought of him so casually sleeping on my mattress. Where was Masako at such an opportune time?

* * *

Somewhere on a film set the famous medium Masako Hara sneezed.

* * *

As I floated down towards Naru's sleeping body, maybe it was down to me being in astral form but I could make out what appeared to be a bluish silver cord coming out of his material body. It must have been the cord I had read about which keeps it possible to return to your material body, bit like an anchor between reality and the spirit plain.

I much to my surprise heard an all too familiar ahem. I turned in my astral form only to see a nightmare or was it a dream...both?

It was Naru in astral form.

"Hi Mai, just here to remind you that your shift started nearly an hour ago." He remarked showing a smirk at the blush creeping round my cheeks.

"Not like I planned to be late" I replied shyly rubbing my arm "that was surprisingly the first place I appeared when I astral projected" I explained.

"You appeared at the office and not here?" Naru almost sounded perplexed by this fact.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru noticed the quizzical expression on my face; of course he did he was well known as a British scientist after all.

"I'm sure you'll tell me in your own time. For now let's return to our bodies" I said floating towards the kitchen.

I looked behind me as Naru slipped back into his body, now was my turn.

I floated towards my body and focused on returning, filling my thoughts of being able to move in my own body again.

I blinked as I slowly regained my senses; a sobbing Ayako attacked me with a hug, followed by Monk and John whilst Yasu laughed at Naru who was getting an earful from Lin in my bedroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **I'll hopefully be back for Easter/March time after exams are over.**

 **Plus I'm currently self teaching myself to play Acoustic Guitar so can't promise lots of updates :)**

 **Thinking of making a poll for what chapter E will be about, yay or nay?**

 **shambo :)**


	13. E for Exams- Quickie

**Hi guys**

 **I know what I said about my next update, but you knew I would be back sooner.**

 **Needing to de stress so here is a quickie.**

 **E for Exams will and may seem slightly filler but if anyone has any ideas for later chapters feel free to comment or pm.**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai bit at her thumb as she saw the mark from her recent Chemistry test. It was only a mock in the run up to her exam in a week's time but it had shook her remaining confidence a good bit. Not only had she been stressing over her grade but she was at least 85% sure that Naru was the same person as Professor Davis.

Funny how at such a stressful time he could manage to enter her mind so nonchalantly. Mai got out her Chemistry notes and tried her best to nail neutralisation reactions as well as reactions in general as those tended to be the problem area or so she thought.

As she headed to the SPR she felt a chill run down her spine, despite the fact she was already wearing a jacket with a fluffy inner layer **.**

"Ok, acid+base gives you salt+ water" she repeated as she walked up the steps which had an icy covering making her regret not wearing hiking boots to help with grip.

Once Mai finally made it up the steps and through the door she noticed Naru out of his cave and sitting on the couch whilst getting an earful from ...wait Lin was speaking.

Not wanting to get involved I made my way to my desk and gently placed my work down. I quickly went and made some tea and served it out before going back to revision mode.

I started making notes about Carbonate reactions when I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't look up, instead I recited the many equations I had learned in my head or so I thought.

"Exams?" My boss asked somewhat intrigued by my concentration face. "Calcium Carbonate+ acid equals salt+water+ carbon dioxide" I mumbled as I got my pen and twirled it around my index finger before writing the chemical formula as well as word formula.

"Mai" Naru said my name like a question "I'll make tea in a minute" I replied hot headedly immediately regretting it.

"Sorry, I'll make it now" I sighed getting up off the chair "Can you recite the periodic table?" he suddenly asked as I instead of saying yes or no like any sane person sang.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminium, selenium, and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium, nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium-" I paused looking up at my boss as my cheeks were stained a pinkish red tinge.

I dragged my feet towards the kitchenette not sure whether all my dignity had left my body.

I stole a glance back at my desk where Naru had the tiniest trace of a smile forming.

 **Thanks for everyone who followed and favorited :)**

 **Just a quickie as I'm meant to be revising...**

 **Naru: No wonder you're getting worked up over Chemistry, if you're too busy procrastinating.**

 **Me: ... -.-**

 **ps. Sorry if I got the lyrics muddled haven't heard Tom Lehrer's Periodic table song for awhile- I tried to learn it.**


	14. Freaky Friday

**Freaky Friday**

 **Hi folks, long time no update, right?**

 **Sorry if my writing is worse than usual, I recently said goodbye to my best friend for the last time and am still recovering.**

 **This was an idea for a name but I hadn't developed a clue on the details of the chapter contents, inspiration came from Nowhere Gray who helped me develop this idea.**

 **I apologise for OOCness here and there**

 **I plan to write this in three chapters or less…**

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any similarities to 'Freaky Friday' all rights go to respective owners.**

"Please, don't go" the words had left Naru's lips before the consequences could fully set in. Mai begrudgingly dragged her feet as she crossed the room, cold eyes and her usual pout which lately had seemed to have more meaning than resentment of doing trivial or somewhat mediocre tasks.

You may be wondering how two main characters could've ended up in such a predicament?

 **24 hours earlier…**

 **Mai P.O.V.**

It had been a long hard week of pointless cases as Naru had referred to them. Ok, so two more wiring difficulties and one not quite ghost haunting. I missed the good ole days when there was almost an element of danger involved with the cases, now the most danger was of getting caught in the crossfire of Ayako hitting Monk with her purse.

I swiveled in my chair before looking up, only to star into onyx spheres glaring down at me. "Did you finish filing those case reports?" Naru asked not amused "as a matter of fact I did. Also Miss Yao called looking for you-""why is our latest client calling?" he interrupted.

Maybe if you let me finish you damn narcissist.

"Apparently she didn't get to thank us enough for fixing her wiring" I let out a sigh walking towards the kitchenette "she also left this as a parting gift, and before you say it I tried to refuse but she left it on the table when I was not looking" I tried to act innocent.

"I see" he replied as I started to prepare tea.

Briefly leaving the kitchenette to bring a cup for Lin I swiftly returned to find Naru going through the contents of the carrier bag that had been left earlier.

"Catch" my boss called as he tossed me a small bag titled 'Mai' "I guess you actually made a good impression for a change" he smirked as my cheeks tinted red "well excuse me for trying to meet our client's needs" I exclaimed storming out of the room and locking myself in the bathroom.

Why did I still work for this jerk? Why when I already had nothing to lose? I groaned curling into a ball and rocking back and forward.

* * *

 **Naru P.O.V.**

Was it something I said which caused such hysterics? Or is my assistant just feeling under the weather?

I continued to search through the carrier bag until my eyes skimmed over a parcel labelled 'Kazuya.'

Carefully I unwrapped the parcel to see a fortune cookie, hmm I wonder if Mai also received a fortune cookie.

Unfamiliar with the ways of comforting women, I dragged my feet towards the restroom hoping to make up and perhaps get a cup of tea as a bonus.

"Mai, open up" I called knocking on the door "go away" she coldly replied.

"Is that any way to address your employer?" I challenged "Please go away. I want some time to think Mr D- Shibuya" she responded with what almost sounded like resentment before adding "or was that a rhetorical question?"

Why did it hurt so much? Not to mention the shiver beginning to crawl up my spine at what she had said.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Taniyama if I may inquire?" I decided to play along maybe she was just stressed.

"You may. I got an offer for a Parapsychology course and a Business Administration course too" she sighed seeming glad to have let it out.

"Which college or university?" I wondered if she'd applied locally or abroad.

"Why are you so intrigued by my studies?" she quipped

"I could've swore your brain capacity had extra room to hold such vital details, maybe I was mistaken."

"Listen Oli- Kazuya, you don't know as much as you let on. Here I was thinking you may somewhere deep down care but instead, I was right in signing that form earlier today." she raised her voice with intensity.

"Wwwhat did you call me?" I stumbled to form words, had my assistant really pieced it together and reached such a conclusion.

I leaned against the door sliding down so I was sitting down. I placed my head in my hand before cracking the cookie, hoping I may at least get a good quote.

 _"A journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back"_

* * *

 **Thanks for checking this out, I will do a few more chapters.**

 **Since college work will get heavy after Easter this may be my last chapter for this fic. Any thoughts you care to share feel free to R &R or pm.**

 **Shambo**

 **Goodnight from here**


	15. Freaky Friday part2

**Mai P.O.V.**

" _A journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back"_

After reading I felt a feeling of unease begin to settle in, as if to confirm my suspicions the ground began to shake. I clutched my legs to my chest reassuring myself silently that everything would be fine.

"Hey Mai, everything ok?" Naru asked as the floor stopped shaking, hesitating I opened the door to see him leaning against the wall for support.

"Was that an earthquake?" I thought out loud my boss held his chin in his usual thinking pose as if pondering the possibility of a quake.

Had Lin been too distracted typing to check on his charge? Something was suspicious about this.

"Naru, Mai" called Lin as his door flew open "umm did you just feel that earthquake Lin?" I asked watching his stoic expression show signs of confusion.

"Taniyama san, there have been no reported earthquakes or tremors in this district as of late" I felt faint at the mention of no earthquake, had I conjured up such an illusion? I couldn't have, could I?

"Maybe you just need to have a lie down Mai. After all you did just finish your exams, perhaps you're tired." Naru spoke up but not in my defense.

"Are you kidding me Naru?" I let out a sigh as I got up and walked towards my desk 'stupid work, stupid boss, stupid tea.'

* * *

 **Timeskip…**

 **06:30 am**

 _Beep… beep…_ sounded the alarm clock, that's odd being my day off I thought I had set it for noon or perhaps 11:30 am. I stretched my arms, eyes still closed. Rubbing sleep from my eyes I got out of bed and walked towards the door, hmm I don't remember having a night stand beside the door I thought as I walked into the landing- wait my house didn't have a landing.

I tried to find something to help determine where I was. A mirror, hmph why is there a poster of Naru on the mirror. I looked closer before looking down at myself and letting out a high-pitched scream "no, this must be some kind of nightmare!" I groaned as I examined the blue pajamas which I was dressed in, but how?

I pinched my or rather Naru's elbow resulting in a yelp "was it that cookie? Damn it, now I've to go in on my day off!" I started waving my left fist in annoyance.

"What if I'm stuck like this forever? What if it's all my fault?" I thought out loud letting everything sink in "not entirely your fault" a voice I registered as Lin's spoke.

"Lin?" I was feeling fragile and I was trapped inside the body of a normally stoic guy, I would not make it.

"I just received a call from Mai or as it turns out Naru, he says that he woke up at 2am due to a dream" I eyed Lin more self conscious of my current body "Is there something you need to tell us about your psychic abilities?" he finally asked.

"Well, my dreams have increased significantly-" I stopped myself recalling the situation I was in "Taniyama san what's the matter?" Lin seemed curious

"Just I need to remain calm, I mean in theory if Naru is having visions whilst in my body then-" I paused could Lin keep a secret for me?

"Then what?" he asked "theoretically speaking I may have _his_ abilities." I mumbled the last part as it tasted peculiar in my mouth.

"Mai, which abilities do you mean?" Lin's stoic expression had changed his eyes held a nervous glint within.

"Probably nothing to be concerned about, just had a theory that Naru was under alias" I tried to smile but that function seemed both rusty and wrong. I smirked instead knowing this looked better than a smile.

"Oh no, I just remembered the date" I facepalmed.

"What is the significance?" Lin asked warily

"I'm kinda due my monthly cycle..."

* * *

 **Naru P.O.V.**

I had been awake since 02:00 and I was to use Mai's phrase 'cranky'. I was not only trapped in my assistant's body, I had also ended up with her latent or from what I had found developed abilities. Mai had grown so much both mentally and emotionally. Her dreams were proof of that, why hadn't she informed me about her progress or had she thought it was irrelevant?

I groaned as I felt a cramping sensation in my stomach, was I having some kind of dream where it affects my physical body? Am I suffering stress or is one of my body systems failing? I reached for the phone to call Lin for the second time that morning when the door bell rang.

Dragging my protesting body I clutched my stomach as I answered it to see Mai and Lin or rather me and Lin.

"Hey boss, I got you some supplies?" Mai said handing me a carrier bag "better not be another cookie" I groaned clutching my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked not a fan of carrier bags as of lately "since you're trapped in my body, I'm asking as your assistant if you can maintain it for me?"

I raised my eyebrow, before shuffling through the bag. Was she for real? Oh so I wasn't unwell, I was just-

"You're joking right? I asked hoping I just had mild food poisoning.

"No, I'm quite serious." Mai sternly put as she released a sigh

Thanks, I guess" I let out a sigh as Lin looked somewhat amused.

* * *

 **Thanks for checking this out**

 **Will update some stage next week hopefully.**

 **Hopefully no misspellings in this update**

 **shambo**


	16. Freaky Friday part 3

**WARNING SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

 **Mai P.O.V.**

I felt out of place, despite being in my own home. There is no way this could get more out of hand. Naru was failing to comprehend a solution and I was fed up with being stuck in his body. Lin had offered to make tea but I had volunteered myself as my boss was striking an awful and may I mention inelegant pose on the sofa.

As I prepared three tea cups I made up a water bottle for Naru to help ease the cramping sensations. I heard minimal chatter coming from the sofa as Lin was deep in a discussion with Naru one of serious consequence judging by the harsh tones being used.

I assembled the cups of tea onto a tray and tucked the water bottle under my arm. As I entered the room I noticed a faint blush tint my body's cheeks, I sighed inwardly you really do like him huh?

"Here's a cup of tea to help with the cramps" I said setting the cup down beside him knowing he wouldn't be able to sit up without wincing.

"Thanks, what's with the water bottle?" he asked 'idiot scientist' "trust me, it will relieve the cramping" I felt my lips curve into a smirk as I watched myself accept the water bottle and place it over my stomach. The features on my face instantly seemed to relax and even my posture on the sofa had improved to look almost appropriate.

"So any ideas? I mean I can't exactly go back after Easter break in this form" I wasn't sure if I was being rhetorical or genuinely curious if Lin or Naru had had a chance to brainstorm.

Naru seemed to want to speak but just clutched his stomach in agony, taking this as my cue I sat down next to him and replaced the water bottle in between the abdomen and stomach as this normally helped ease the pain if placing it on the stomach area didn't work.

"Lin any ideas?" I was frustrated "there is a possibility that there is an ancient magic at work here" he replied pausing looking over at his charge who was relaxing more easily.

"Is it a well-known folklore or does it have a familiar origin?" I inquired "there is a chant, I was made aware of it by Madoka a while ago. "

"Origin as far as I can tell is Chinese. It is said that if both parties read out a description and then a specific chant is said, those unfortunate enough to read the description will switch bodies." Lin added.

"So, you're saying that Miss Yao said a chant and we switched bodies." Naru stated not at all fazed but suppressing a wince. "The chant has been noted to be used to greatest effect, when those involved are disagreeing." Lin shot a knowing look in my direction as well as a sneaky smirk at his charge.

"Is it wishful thinking for me to believe that there is a counter measure? You know to switch back?" Naru was starting to sound more inquisitive.

"Taniyama san, I believe you know the next part" Lin responded to which I received a look of disbelief from Naru.

"Theoretically Miss Yao saw us debating a matter and thought she could somehow cure our communication skills. If we find a way of respecting each other for qualities that we don't already possess then we should change back." I walked towards my notepad and began to scribble my daily entry.

* * *

 **Naru P.O.V.**

Ever since Mai had placed the water bottle more towards my abdomen, I had felt some relief but was still eager to return to my own body as I could read the unease behind Mai's coolheaded act. Mai had deduced that Miss Yao believed that by quite literally making us walk in each other's shoes we would appreciate one another more. However there was something else going on, Mai had a secret. It wasn't just that her dreams had increased drastically oh no, she deep down was keeping another darker secret. My secret.

I tried to imagine the most painless way of reversing such an enchantment, in Mai's current state occupying my body there were several dangers she could encounter. I would need to be both patient and tolerant of any signs of curiosity she had about my lifestyle, in fairness she was being cooperative so far.

"I suggest we head to the office for the day" I felt my jaw drop had we both been thinking the same thing.

 **Half an hour later...**

After the initial shock of there being little to no traffic on the way to SPR, I unfastened my belt and got out of the van. Mai lend me her hand for support as we reached the steps but I shook her off, she nodded knowingly most likely at my stubbornness. Lin opened the door and Mai followed him into the SPR glancing back at me as sudden pains rushed to my side.

"M- Naru how long does this last for?" I stuttered deciding it would be better to keep up the charade that we were still our usual selves.

"Hmm normally between 4-7 days. Just wait till the cravings start." She replied meekly and again offered me an arm as I stubbornly tried to refuse.

"That long!?" I couldn't help but exclaim as my hormones were technically out of sync for a whole week.

Lin had a look of amusement on his face and Mai tried her best to maintain a stoic expression but a smirk was evident on my face.

"Lin could you please try and find a counter, Mai make tea and please refrain from drinking any dairy products" Mai ordered from my being.

"Nobody is here yet, so you can stick to Naru or boss" I sighed as I sat on the swinging chair "I'm getting used to this abnormal occurrence, so I need to act like you and you like me. This however does not give you the right to dumb yourself down for my sake." My temporary boss muttered the last part but I still managed to strain my ears to hear it.

"Sure boss, on a more serious note though what if the gang show up?" it was a fair question yet Mai replied by raising her brow and with that all hopes of secrecy were shattered.

"What about the gang, Jou chan?" Monk replied as he spotted Naru curled up on the sofa clutching his side "Takigawa, I was unaware you would be in today. Thought you had band rehearsal?" Mai covered for me.

"You do listen after all, and here I thought we all except for a select few sounded like white noise to you." Monk smirked as Mai maintained a stoic expression and Naru tried not to protest.

"Mai's feeling under the weather so if you could avoid a bear hug until a later date" Lin spoke up "Not a problem Lin, guess that means no tea for Naru today" I felt myself pale as Takigawa mentioned the dreaded sentence 'no Mai, no tea'.

"Jou chan, I was expecting Naru to pale if anyone was." Takigawa sounded concerned as he felt my forehead with the back of his forehand.

"If you excuse me Monk, I believe I'll go make some tea." I tried to smirk but a smile appeared instead "but you feel unwell, you shouldn't strain yourself" he argued "he has a good point Mai, you barely made it up the steps without wincing. If you want tea to help soothe your stomach, I could assist you in the kitchenette." Mai spoke up not missing a beat.

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V.**

After assisting a stumbling Naru to the kitchenette I awaited a retort like good save, or maybe perhaps a compliment. "Since when did you become so smooth?" he asked me blushing slightly. "I improvised, but you should take a painkiller I mean seriously" I sighed not liking this side to Naru "well you're one to talk, you're acting like the equivalent of if tumblr was embodied as an actual person." he argued back not quite making sense.

"I'm going to teach you how to make tea." I sighed changing the topic as I searched through the cabinets for the correct equipment.

"Why would you need to teach me? I mean why have me attempt to make tea when you can already make such good tea?"

I could feel my emotions roaming wild as I put the kettle on the boil.

"Well, as it happens I applied for university as I had said. Not just that but I got a job offer from a reputable organisation, and I actually wanted to talk it over with you." I finished as the kettle sounded.

"Oh I see, who was the organisation, I may be familiar with them?" I could see my own form quivering with the thought.

"Well, it's the BSPR-" I paused not taking my eyes of the tea bags which were soaking.

"That's my-" he paused too "your father's organisation, isn't it?" I asked not looking at my body in fear that tears would pool my eyes.

"I deserve to know the truth, out of respect I will keep quiet but just tell me why you deceived me?" I asked the glass cabinets beginning to shake due to the reserve amount of paranormal energy Naru's being had within him.

"It was with the best intentions at heart but it's hard for someone to understand. How long have you known about my situation?" he seemed genuinely curious with a tad of hurt.

"I had my doubts about your true intentions." I exhaled trying to relieve the building pressure in my chest.

"Then when I astral projected I saw that you and me shared an author in common. Dr Davis, professor in Parapsychology and the likes. Not too mention that Madoka had referred to you as Noll which is a nickname for Oliver."

I couldn't hold it back anymore and I could only cover my ears as a smash sounded as a blue blur of energy cracked the glass cabinet behind me.

"I guess that proves it" I felt weak after I had released the energy and I wanted to cry but I noticed my body was already in tears and that I had to keep up the charade of being Naru.

"I'm sorry it came to this Mai" Naru whispered as he walked past me and ventured out towards the door.

* * *

 _"Please, don't go" the words had left Naru's lips before the consequences could fully set in. Mai begrudgingly dragged her feet as she crossed the room, cold eyes and her usual pout which lately had seemed to have more meaning than resentment of doing trivial or somewhat mediocre tasks._

Monk who had been in the sitting room was now watching with intrigue not daring to speak. Lin was unsure whether this was good or bad.

"Yes." Naru responded as he folded his arms and attempted my signature pout.

"I'm sorry, I accepted the offer without seeing how you felt about it." I responded pulling Naru into a hug which was forced but felt right once Naru nestled his tear stained face into my shoulder and I rubbed circles on his back to soothe the pain of the cramps.

"I'm sorry, that I don't always understand your instinct or intellect" Naru apologised before the ground began to shake.

* * *

"Are you ok?" I asked Naru as I went to touch my side at the feeling of menstrual cramps.

"I've a migraine, which means we switched back." He responded shooting me a secretive smile which warmed me to the core.

"So, did you make tea?" Monk had the audacity to ask when I had barely just recovered from cramping all day.

Guess its just another day at the office after all.

 **Thank you guys so much for your support :)**

 **I appreciate all the follows/favourites and of course reviews.**

 **This is my final piece for this fic but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry I updated so late, I was visiting family and friends and have been busy working on my Celty Cosplay ^-^**


	17. G for Goblin King

**Hello I'm back *waves**

 **I just started college so my assignment shouldn't start for another 2 weeks.**

 **Let's see how many oneshots I can complete before assignments are issued.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters except OC s**

 **Goblin King**

After the events of the past week Mai had confessed to Naru that she had been curious to his being in Japan to which he had finally confirmed her suspicions. Naru was the Professor Davis , himself. Even with this confirmation Mai still didn't feel at peace or tranquil concerning her thoughts for the young boss.

With Mai's University Open Day fast approaching, Naru had been surprisingly supportive and even recommended a few college programmes as well as colleges, to her not that Mai had noticed the pattern in location of each suggestion made by her young boss.

When Mai climbed the steps to SPR at 8:31 am and gently opened the door she mentally prepared herself for the stares that she knew any of the SPR regulars present would send her way. For Mai' s appearance was out of sorts. Her hair was messily tied back using a hair tie with loose wisps, but that wasn't the only oddity, strapped to her chest was a baby in a modular baby carrier.

"Hey Mai, looks like you made it on ti-" Ayako began coming out from the bathroom "uhm Mai, that isn't your child is it?"Ayako stuttered trying to grasp why her daughter figure was with a child at SPR of all places.

"Oh no, I was roped into last minute baby sitting by my neighbours" Mai replied letting out a yawn from lack of sleep due to night feeds.

"Have you run this by Naru?" Ayako asked raising a brow but composing herself.

"Run what by Naru?" Madoka questioned leaving Lin's room "oh greetings Mai, I see you and Noll finally got down to business" she beamed seeing the baby reaching for Mai's hair .

"W-wait WHA!? No Mori san" Mai blushed trying to explain the situation.

* * *

 **Naru's P.O.V.**

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, what did these people think SPR stood for 'Shouting, Partying and Reminiscing?' this isn't a cafè or restaurant. Hearing a certain brunette gave me probable cause to investigate why no work was getting completed and most importantly why Mai hadn't made me tea yet.

I twisted the door knob hoping this wouldn't be too trivial.

"I have told you before this isn't a ca-" I paused taking in the room's occupants.

Matsuzaki San. Mori San. Mai. Baby. Wait a child?

Upon closer inspection the baby was near six months of age, with brownish red curls that adorned her face and beautiful hazel brown orbs for eyes. She looked like she could be one of Mai's offspring but I didn't think that my assistant had had any kind of relations between men that were not strictly business.

"Ma" mumbled the child as Mao undid the support vest so that she could cradled her.

"Hi Kisa, sleep well?" Mai soothingly asked as the child now identified as Kisa let out a yawn.

"Mai. Care to join me in my office?" I tried to be genuine but I was confused.

* * *

 **Mai P.O.V.**

Kisa brushed her small delicate fingers through my loose wisps, as Naru took a deep breath and sighed. I could only imagine what conclusion he would jump to just from my appearance alone.

I went to sit down on the sofa so I wouldn't be standing the whole lecture. Naru looked as if he was going to speak but opted for joining me on the sofa. "Mai, I don't want to seem forward but is she yours?" Naru finally asked his gaze on Kisa.

"No, she's my neighbours. I just kinda got roped into baby sitting and since she rarely cries thought you wouldn't mind." I just straight off said worried Naru would be annoyed I hadn't consulted him on the matter rather than turn up out of the blue with child.

"A little warning is always good." He sighed "also by now I could've had a cup of tea" _damn narcissist_ I thought as I went to make him his stupid tea.

"Mai want me to hold her?" I turned on my heel that this development "are you sure?" I asked not sure about leaving Kisa in the workaholics temporary care.

* * *

 _Hurry Mai before he tries to teach her algebra or how to solve algorithms. Must stay calm it's just Naru._ I thought measuring out tea for Lin, Ayako, Madoka and the narcissist himself.

After the kettle had boiled I made my rounds heading to Lin's room and then to the women who were still treating reception like a cafè .

On the way to Naru's office, Mai heard a giggle and knew it to be Kisa. Wanting to catch Naru in the act of whatever entertainment he was providing Kisa with I put down the tea tray and gently opened the door.

I instantly wished I had either lifted a camera or not entered.

"You remind me of the babe" Naru sang unaware of my eavesdropping

"What babe?" He replied doing an accent I stifled my laughter as tears filled my eyes.

"The babe with power" he turned to point at me and then he stopped a light pink dusting his cheeks. Kisa was snuggling up to Naru's shoulder _lucky kid._

I took this as my cue "what power?" I asked nonchalantly as Kisa looked up at Naru expectantly.

"Power of voodoo" he sang albeit nervously "who do?" I responded.

"You do." He replied "do what?" I chuckled.

"Remind me of the babe" he spoke before I keeled over laughing.

"Quiet."Naru sternly reprimanded before tickling Kisa and saying "Goblin babe"

* * *

"You're getting footage, right?" Ayako asked as she flipped out her phone making sure to get evidence as Madoka grinned holding her phone on the camera setting filming her favourite student and his _favourite assistant._

"Wait till I show this to Luella" Madoka beamed a deviant glint dancing in her eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for checking this out ^-^**

 **I know it takes a while to understand the title had no other ideas for chapter G.**

 **If anyone would like to suggest ideas for H drop me a pm or review.**

 **Yes, I said I wouldn't update but I miss writing although I'm no good.**


	18. Halloween in SPR

**Hi folks**

 **I think I may post this as a separate one shot and also as part of my chapter H.**

 **Crazy coursework has kept me from being creative as far as writing is concerned, hoping to keep this fanfic finished here but as always I'm unsure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters. ^-^ enjoy and Happy Hallows Eve.**

* * *

Naru gazed down at his cup of now lukewarm tea contemplating if it was safe to assume that asking his assistant to not dress up as Harley Quinn or Joker was going to result in a row or if he'd be let off easy from that loud proclamation of how he shouldn't assume what his co worker was dressing as.

* * *

1 day prior:

* * *

"Naru bou why can't we dress up?" Takigawa had asked all the while pouting whilst Mai refilled my tea cup without a word.

"Simple. It is childish and condoning such a thing wouldn't be very professional of me" I had replied expecting a reply to come in response but not from Mai.

"Naru if I'm honest I think Monk has a point. I think it could really help promote SPR as well as let your employees enjoy themselves. Also pretty sure when I was web browsing I saw a picture of BSPR all dressed up for the occasion. Then again it's entirely up to you." She smiled lifting the tea tray and turning on her heel leaving a shocked Monk and me questioning my motives.

"Fine Takigawa. Not everyone needs to dress up though."

* * *

Back to now~

* * *

This left me in the current predicament. I was having a wardrobe malfunction a case of nothing to wear I suspected Mai would know better than to go with a trending outfit or rather costume but her lips were sealed.

I wouldn't know what Mai was dressed like until I ran out of tea to drink.

I hadn't known what to dress up as or if I even wanted to but Yasuhara had soon pointed out that I could just wear a white lab coat and a scruffy brown wig and look slightly similar to the unlicensed doctor in Durarara what was his name Kishitani?

I had soon learned that wigs were both expensive and itchy and quite uncomfortable unless you liked the feeling of a hairnet resting over your hair.

Yasuhara had dressed up as Kabuto from Naruto reusing his outfit from Comic Con earlier in the year. Ayako was a zombie nurse although I didn't find it incredibly creative I hadn't put as much effort into mine so I shouldn't possibly comment. Masako had dressed up in a red and black kimono with additional fake fangs for her teeth and everytime she made one of her hand gestures she imitated a stereotypical vampire. John was Perfect Peter from Horrid Henry as suggested by some of the church children and he definitely suited the role.

I sipped the remainder of my tea praying I wouldn't be served by Harley Quinn or a nurse cliche.

"Mai tea" I called trying to keep eagerness out of my tone as I heard the kettle boil followed by some gasps and shocked chatter from the kitchenette and lounge area. "Mai must be Harley..." I let out a sigh as it was not what I had expected.

Little did I know how wrong my assumption had been. I had long forgotten about my reading glasses which rested on my forehead from reading papers this morning which only added to the Kishitani look.

Mai knocked the door . I heard giggles which was most likely Yasuhara. "Come in" I droned.

"Hey Naru, Yasu told me you had decided to dress up to-"

A pin could've dropped as the suspense that has formed and crystallised itself as a shelter around the room was shattered when I noticed that Mai had went for a more than suitable and dare I say matching costume than I thought possible. I decided I'd have words with Yasuhara later concerning his choice of costume for today.

Mai was wearing a leather catsuit and knee high black leather boots with belt straps. She had a scythe resting over her shoulder and on her head sat a motorcyclist helmet which had been modified to have two protruding cat ears on top. The helmet was yellow with a blue back and blue initial 's' on the left side .

Mai looked incredible the catsuit hugged her curves in a complimentary fashion and she even had used makeup to make it look like her neck had stitches to replicate the missing head look.

"Wow..." my mouth finally betrayed me as my assistant finally approached my desk placing the tea down.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" She asked moving up the helmets visor and tilting her head unaware of how cute it made her look.

I felt my heart pounding and a betraying tingly sensation filled part of my body with warmth.

"No you l-look pretty good!" _Oh no she's normally stuttering why am I ? Is it role reversal day?_

"Thank goodness for that! I was worried you would assume I was going to dress as Harley Quinn quite surprised to see you dressing up and as my SO nevertheless. " Mai had me figured without knowing how often had this happened.

"Anyway paperwork to file, enjoy your tea" she added as she went to turn on her heel.

"Mai thanks for the tea, you can have the rest of the day off" I had to regain control of the situation before I transformed from professional to mere infant.

She turned on her heel and whirled her eyebrow before "w-wait what-" and then taking a seat on my office sofa and passing out.

"Maybe the rest of the day off was a bit much" I felt myself smirk at her peaceful form.

I removed her helmet and placed it on my desk and layered my lab coat over her petite sized frame hoping it could be this peaceful all the time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **i enjoyed writing this as lately I've only been doing rhymes for to meet my Miraculous and spn feels and working on assignment work too.**


End file.
